S16 episode 15
Shaun wins final immunity ''' Tony: Look I've played this game way to hard to be sent home on day 38, and too be honest I think they're best move would be to vote me out tonight, now maybe I'm just full of myself but I feel like I have been in control of this whole game and if I were in the final 3 I would win this game, but I can't let Shaun and Raul think that, Willie is a really likeable dude and I in this game wasn't well liked due to my control and blindsides so I'm trying to hammer that into in Shaun and Raul's brain, they've voted with me everytime so far so hopefully that doesn't break now Willie: I've seen my name come up multiple times including multiple times on day six so the fact I'm still somehow standing here on survivor on day 38 at age 52 is amazing and I want to make it 39 and win and I do think I have a good shot to do just that if I'm in the final 3, but as always I know I'm targeted and I mean I have to convince everyone that Tony is going to mop the floor with us in the final 3, which he will because he single handidly controlled this game and I mean the idea of Tony has been perpostorous for 37 days but not today and hopefully I can avoid elimination again Raul: This is the biggest decision in the game and it's on me and Shaun because no matter what it we could have difficulties beating Willie and Tony but which one is more of a threat to win which one would be easier to win and both bring complete different arguments to the table, so I mean we really got to think about the jury and who's on it and what each player have done in this game and how I can counter argue that, it's tough that's for sure Shaun: Tonight's decision is huge I think Tony feels like he's probobly in the clear I think Willie is unsure and I have to think about both decisions and how they could affect me in the final 3, I mean it's no secret that I'm very unliked because I spoke my mind which apparentley is not ok but Willie is also very liked which means beating him would be tough, at the same though, No one strategically was better then Tony and since I was unliked it comes down to my strategy, where strategically wise I ran circles around Raul and Willie, at least I'm in Tony's league Willie and Raul aren't in my league, so it's a big decision tonight someones going to be dissapointed tonight, and it ain't me Tony's final words I can't lie I'm dissapointed I love the game, but I feel like I was the best at the game and it's a shame I'm not going to win, the other three made a good move but I don't think any of them should win, Bye Survivor Jury Votes and reasoning '''Jarome: ''Willie, Great guy great competitor how he cracked through the opposing alliance and be where he is when he was clearly the biggest threat, I'm impressed '''Jimmy: ''Willie, Wish I could of been up there with you buddy, You played every aspect of the game beyond neccesary '''David: ''Willie, I very much underestimated Willie, he kept people close and only made moves when neccesary and I respect that '''Jack: ''Raul, Willie and Shaun both f***** me so here's my vote Raul '''Percy: ''Shaun, I very much do dislike Shaun but he made very very smart moves in the game and I feel like the other two didn't really play at all so my vote is Shaun '''Lambert: ''Willie, His social game was amazing everyones loves the guy and to be that well liked and made it to the end, there should be no doubt who deserves this win '''Gary: ''Willie, He played under the radar and made the moves at the right including convincing people to vote me out he's a smart player a smart guy and potentially the sole survivor '''Tony: ''Shaun', I think it's no secret that I do respect Shaun's moves he pissed a lot of people off but he made the moves that got him to where he is and I do believe is the best player of the three '''WILLIE WINS SURVIVOR OLD MAN'S GAME 5-2-1 ' 'Fan Favourite Award: Tony Vlachos (ru: Willie and Gary) '